


Just One More Round (The Blame it on the Alcohol Remix)

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunkenness, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night of lonely drinking for Kakashi...until Iruka walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Round (The Blame it on the Alcohol Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cocktails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373383) by [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria). 



Kakashi sat by himself at the curved counter, elbows up on the mostly dry wooden surface. He took a few slow sips from his drink. The _Crooked Kunai_ was half-full, dim and quiet. He watched the reflections of the other patrons in the mirrored surface of the back bar, casually noting their locations and levels of inebriation. A few of them glanced at his back now and again, but none of them made any move to approach. It was always like that, Kakashi mused, tossing back the drink in one sudden swallow and nodding his thanks when the bartender removed the glass and replaced it with another, full one. 

Good bartender; very attentive. Kakashi knew him well. When Kakashi had only a few months under his belt in ANBU, Ietaka here had been a retiring _buntaichō_ , a rarity in that masked squad. What had been his animal-mask, again? Ah yes: Salamander. Like the giant amphibians that lived in cold-water streams, Ietaka was large and seemed incapable of any other movement but awkward lumbering, until his rapid movements took opponents by surprise.

"Slow night," Ietaka said now, folding his arms over his broad chest and staring out at the quiet crowd. Kakashi simply hummed and curled his fingers around his new drink. "Not interested in anyone, Kakun?"

Kakashi made a face under his mask, knowing that Ietaka could translate the subtle movements of his cheeks. Ietaka knew he disliked that diminutive, bestowed on him by his teammates as a sullen teenaged ANBU.

"Not ever interested, Ietaka-san," he murmured into his glass, but it wasn't quite the truth. No one ever dared to approach the Copy-nin, unless they knew him very well; and if they knew him very well, they wouldn't really hang out with him in such a casual manner, anyway. Kakashi was a loner in most situations.

Ietaka shrugged, and strolled off to deal with another patron, trailing the three remaining fingers of his left hand along the edge of the counter. Kakashi tugged down one side of his mask, his hand remaining up over his nose and lips to shield them from view as he drank.

He heard the soft double _swish_ of the main door being pushed open in a hurry and closing just as rapidly, and watched out of the corner of his eye as someone practically stormed inside. Kakashi glimpsed a high but wilted brown ponytail and then felt his eyebrows twitch in surprise as this someone patently ignored the invisible do-not-cross line around Kakashi and plopped themselves on the stool right beside him.

The someone was Iruka-sensei; his facial expression was that of one who had had a monstrously shitty day, and was now hoping to drown it under a waterfall of alcohol. Ietaka returned, tilting his chin at Iruka-sensei in a wordless inquiry.

"Something tall," Iruka-sensei ordered in a rough voice, that of a teacher who had spent the whole day yelling at the rambunctious mini-shinobi. "And floofy, if you can get it. Refreshing, too," and here he turned his head, apparently just now noticing Kakashi sitting right beside him. Instead of retreating almost imperceptibly, as most tended to do, Iruka-sensei sat up a little straighter on his stool, and a glint entered his brown eyes. Without even bothering to hide it, he actually looked Kakashi up and down, his gaze catching Kakashi's once more as soon as he was finished, a challenge.

Kakashi stared back at him, feeling a small smile twitch beneath his mask. He was tall, floofy and kind of interesting, if he could say so himself. He allowed his own gaze to slide quickly up and down Iruka's body, a surreptitious action he'd undertaken many times before when he spotted the sensei about town. Iruka-sensei had one of those frames that was lithe and strong, and he moved with a collected grace that Kakashi had always admired, despite their occasional clashes over teaching methods.

Kakashi broke their heated visual exchange and said to Ietaka, "Two Mai Tai's, please. This first round is on me."

Ietaka was fast, and in no time he placed two highball glasses in front of each of them, giving Kakashi a meaningful glance as extra. Kakashi ignored him, choosing instead to focus on the soft, satisfied moan Iruka let out as he pursed his lips around the large straw. Kakashi stared at Iruka's mouth; it wasn't a big step to imagine those lips stretched around Kakashi's cock; said cock twitched interestedly in Kakashi's trousers.

"Mmm." Iruka licked his lips and gave Kakashi a wide, sly smile. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. Please, allow me to get the next round."

Kakashi grinned at him. "Of course, Iruka-sensei," he said in a low voice. 

Iruka leaned in close, unnecessarily so, and said, "So. What'll you have?"

\--

Two rounds later, Iruka was leaning chummily against Kakashi's side, and they were discussing the history of the scars on their hands. Iruka had actually tugged off Kakashi's left glove, and was wearing it, peering down at Kakashi's fingers as tales of battles past spun over their heads.

"That's a deep one," Iruka said, and traced the slash which traversed in almost a straight line, from the pillow of Kakashi's thumb to the base of his little finger. Kakashi suppressed a delighted shiver. "Here, I have one that looks like it. See?"

"You have nice hands," Kakashi told him and Iruka chuckled. "I'm serious. Strong and sensual. Those are the kind of hands that I like to have on my body, I must say."

"My, my," Iruka said, tilting his head and looking at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. "I do believe you're trying to seduce me, Kakashi-sensei."

"Another round, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked with a smile, and waved a hand at Ietaka.

Three rounds after _that_ , Iruka said, "Follow me to the bathroom."

"Can't go by yourself?" Kakashi asked, teasing even as he rose to his feet. Iruka gave him that cat-like look of slyness again.

"Oh, I can go by myself," he said, almost too low for Kakashi to hear, "and I can come by myself, but it's much nicer if there are two of us, don't you think?" He strode off, loose-hipped and weaving only a little bit before hooking a sharp left into the bathroom. Kakashi threw a glance in Ietaka's direction.

" _Not ever interested_ , you said?" Ietaka was calmly amused.

"I'm allowed to change my mind," Kakashi retorted and slid through the crowd after Iruka. The bathroom was in fair shape, subscribing to Ietaka's rigorous standards, albeit a bit shadowy. All the doors to the stalls were standing open, but most were empty as Kakashi passed them. In the one at the end, Iruka stood there, leaning against the wall and giving Kakashi what seemed to be his very best bedroom eyes. They were _excellent_ bedroom eyes, Kakashi concluded as Iruka reached out, grabbed him by his sleeve and reeled him in.

Iruka slammed the door of the stall and crowded Kakashi up against it, kissing him deeply. He pressed the whole length of his body against Kakashi, rocking their pelvises together slowly. Kakashi let out a short, sharp moan as Iruka curled his tongue into his mouth. Iruka had pushed his hand into Kakashi's pouch, rooting around for something even as they kissed.

"Mmm." Iruka pulled away, holding up something he had pilfered from within Kakashi's pouch. Kakashi didn't pay attention to it, not yet; it wasn't a weapon, so he could afford to nuzzle Iruka's neck, licking at the warm skin. He wanted another kiss from Iruka, and so he went for it, nibbling his way past the faint stubble on Iruka's chin and claiming his mouth roughly. 

"Mmmf. Lkk," Iruka said against Kakashi's mouth, and grinned as Kakashi pulled back reluctantly. "Look what I have here."

Kakashi eyed the small, sturdy container. "You've stolen medical ointment from my pouch. Congratulations."

Iruka winked at him, reaching down between them to undo the placket of Kakashi's trousers. "Yes, but it's not just _ointment_ , Kakashi. Pay attention, young man."

Kakashi tried to compose his face, but it was hard to play serious when Iruka was palming his cock, stroking it to hardness. "Yes, sensei."

"This salve is an important component of any shinobi's essential supplies," Iruka lectured, slurring his words only a little bit, and then licked Kakashi's lips. "Not only can it soothe burns, shallow cuts and even headaches, but its water-base makes it an excellent lubricant for intercourse."

"I think I need to come back to the Academy," Kakashi said and then groaned as Iruka's hands curled around his dick. "That's the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

Iruka laughed and then tugged at Kakashi's clothing. "Just wait until I get it on you--"

He glanced up, smiling in a puzzled manner as Kakashi held his wrist. Kakashi really wanted to know something; it was _imperative_ , actually. Iruka might be too drunk to remember tomorrow, and that made Kakashi feel a little out of sorts, even with the prospect of some intense sex.

"How about the next round, Iruka-sensei?" he asked, and then kissed Iruka because he could and because he wanted to, over and over again. "And the one after that?"

Iruka smiled at him, and said, "If you impress me this round," he said, and started to tug down his own clothing, "then we'll talk."

Kakashi turned him around quickly, snatching the small pot of ointment out of his hand. He pressed against Iruka's back, licked his ear and said, "We can blame it on the alcohol, sensei."

_fin_


End file.
